Cheating
by Walking in Little Circles
Summary: Scorchfoot has things easy. She cats, friends, and good looks. But one day, he meets a kittypet who turns his world upside down.


It started where one story ended. One of my craziest love adventures ever. It still amazes me how stupid I can be.

It all started when I got in an argument with my old she-cat, Willowwater. That night started nicely, until we got on the subject of clan leaders. You see, we were from different clans. Our love was never supposed to be in the first place. But I'm getting off topic here.

It started when I asked how Gorsestar was doing. He was very sick, which meant he was old. In my opinion, anyway. I'm no medicine cat.

"Fine," she said breezily.

"Is he on his ninth live?" I asked.

"Yes..." she said, mouth wide open. "How did you know?"

"Well," I said, "Your name is a big indicator."

She stared at me for a moment. Then, her eyes got wide. "Did you just insult my grandfather?"

"W...what?" I asked. We've been together two moons, and she never told me?

"You did," she decided. "I can't believe you! You know what? I'm not your she-cat anymore."

I couldn't believe her. She was dumping me over something this little? That just wasn't right. "Wait!" I called. "Come back, Willowwater!"

"It's over!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Your name is stupid and uncreative anyway!"

I watched her disappear over the Riverclan border. I sighed and started the walk back to Thunderclan. Stupid she-cat. I wouldn't miss her one bit. I was more preoccupied with other things. For example, Thornpaw and his apprentice ceremony tomorrow. I was so proud of Thornpaw. I had managed, after countless moons, to get his temper under control. And I knew he would be a fine warrior. I smiled at the thought of watching his warriors vigil. I looked up at the moon, like I always did when I felt like everything was going my way. And that's when I saw her.

She was sitting on a twoleg's fence, staring up at the sky. Her blue eyes reflected the moon. Her fur glimmered and shone, and for the moment, I thought I had died and gone to Starclan. She turned around and noticed me.

"Well hello there, " she purred. "What's your name?"

"Scorchfoot," I answered, still struck by her beauty.

"That's an odd name," she said.

I instantly felt defensive. "Well, I have ginger fur, green eyes, and a black foot. I think that's the perfect name for me."

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to offend you. I've just never heard a name like yours before. Where do you come from?"

"The forest," I said. I saw her give me a strange look. "What?" I asked.

"Well...you seem so kind for a forest cat," she said.

"Of course I'm kind! I get the she-cats falling at my feet because of my kindness!" I said. In reality, I attracted she-cats because of my father, Stripestar. He is a living legend, and everyone thinks I'm just as great. I've never bothered to correct them.

She smiled. "My name's Tiana, if your curious."

"Are you a kittypet?" I asked.

"A kittypet? Well, I live with housefolk..." Tiana answered. "So, am I a kittypet?"

I remembered housefolk was the name kittypets had for twolegs. "Yes, you are a kittypet."

"Oh. So that's what you call us," she said. Tiana looked at me. "So...I want to see you again. When can you come back over?"

I blushed. I had to admit, I wanted to see her again too. "In a quarter moon," I said.

* * *

**A season later...**

I loved Tiana. She was thoughtful, proud, and brave. She was also the first cat to like me for who I was, and not for who my father was. But, lately, things had gone wrong between us. I asked her to join Thunderclan. She refused. I often failed to show up when I said I would,which made her mad. Sometimes it was because of the full moon gathering. Most of the time though, unknown to Tiana, I was going out with another she-cat. Her name was Leafwind, and she was from Windclan. She was probably the most beautiful tabby she-cat in all the forest. Tonight, though, I was gonna tell Leafwind that I loved Tiana more than her. I couldn't keep up the charade any longer. It was going to drive me insane, so I decided to end it while I still could.

I meet Leafwind at Fourtrees. Her blue eyes were sparkling, as usual. Her tail swished back and fourth. She was looking very agitated.

"Scorchfoot," she said. "I think I smell another cat around here."

I sniffed the air. I smelled no other cat whatsoever. "You worry to much, Leafwind. There is nobody here but us."

Leafwind gave an uncertain nod. "I trust your nose, Scorchfoot. If you say there's nothing there, I believe you."

"Leafwind, I have something to tell you," I said.

"Scorchfoot, I have something to tell you first," Leafwind said.

"You go first," I told her.

"Well... I'm expecting your kitts," she said.

I took a step back. "WHAT!" I yelled.

"Isn't it great!" she said. "I'll get to watch them grow up with you and we'll be all happy and stuff!"

I shook my head. "Leafwind, this is bad. We can't have kitts. This is not good at all."

She ignored me. "I'm gonna be a queen!" she said, dancing around.

I walked away. I couldn't tell her now. While I was walking, I sudenly smelled the scent of a she-cat. It was Tiana.

"So, you were cheating on me." It wasn't a question. She said it like she knew for sure. Like it was a fact. Had Leafwind smelled her?

"I...I..." I stuttered.

"You don't need to say anything," said Tiana. "I know. And you know what? I'm done with you. Goodbye." She turned around and stalked off, leaving me alone with my broken heart.

I still dream about her. It's pitiful, really. I can't forget about some stupid kittypet. I amaze myself sometimes. But, no matter how hard I try, I can't forget her. Even though I'm now the unknown father of two toms, and still visit Leafwind every other night. Well, I guess that's how love goes sometimes. Wrong. Horribly wrong.

**Based on the song Writting's on the wall by Plan B. Anyways, this is my first try at first person, so don't be afraid to tell me how I did.**


End file.
